Bio File: Dr. Jack S. Wilona
"You think you have what it takes, but the reality is you've never been trained for a situation like this before. We got less then 30 days to take over the entire Northern District and there will be no back up, no late night rests, and most importantly no medical evacuation. We either win or we all die. I wont lie to you this mission seems suicidal and maybe even crazy, but unfortunately for you bastards I happen to like crazy. So you best give it your all or die trying." -Dr. Jack S. Wilona Introduction ''Dr. Jack Samuel Wilona is a Immortal who has lived for almost 400,000 years. He is a member off the Original Family and as a result the first true Immortal. He would eventually take over Sylaria: Land of the Sand, form the Wilona Family, and become emperor of the Holy Purgatorian Empire. He is also the father of Dr. Julianne A. Wilona.'' Also Called [Usernames] * UnstoppableHavoc-'' (2005 to 2006) this was Jack's original username in 2005, however after little more then a year of using this name he eventually changed it due to his hatred of seeing a unofficial name over his avatar's head.'' * DrLancelotPrince-'' (2006 to 2009, 2012 to Current) this was Jack's first official name which he used for a number of years, however after being illegally hacked by a unknown individual he deleted his account and decided to wait till the hacker lost interest in his account. In 2012 Jack requested that his account be reinstated which led to him retain this username up till current times.'' * SebastianHiramShaw-'' (2009 to 2010) this was Jack's account while he was role playing as Sebastian H. Shaw aka Black King from Marvel's X-Men. Though he deeply enjoyed this experience he quickly began to miss his old account and desired to possess more role play potentials as more then just a Marvel Character.'' * RedBeastBoy- (2010 to 2011) after playing a successful role as Marvel's Sebastian Shaw, Jack took on the name Red Beast Boy in order to role play as DC's Garfield Logan from the Prime Earth. Though he was widely successful with this role he eventually decided that this limited his potential as well causing him to change his account name once more before returning to his current alias. * AdamArclight-'' (2011 to 2012) nearing the end of his transition he decided to take on the role of Adam Arclight from the Needless franchise and used it against a wide array of characters such as Superman, Hulk, and even Galactus. Jack then desired his old account name back so he requested it and it was agreed, but as a result this name was lost in order to regain his original official account name.'' [Names] * Dr. Lancelot Jack Darwin Vladimir Sirius Printze-'' (Original Full Name) This was Jack's full name while being a member of one of the first immortal families, this name was often hard for others to remember as it was seemingly too long and caused great confusion from others. After years of crime he also desired something new in order to show his attempt to start a new life.'' * Dr. Jack Samuel Wilona-'' (Current Full Name) Jack's new name was inspired by a number of factors starting with his love for Entomology which after 400,000 years of study and practice greatly earned him the title of Doctor. He also grew to like the name Jack after the actions of Jack the Ripper in 1888 in London, England which caused him to take on the name as a act of admiration for the man. His middle name comes from Samuel Sullivan from the TV Series Heroes who had the ability to gain power from other superhumans and shared Jack's current point of views. His last name however means 'Hoped For' which signified his desire for a new life.'' [Nicknames] * Asshole\'Dumb Ass'\'Jerk'-'' (by Katie Alrise when Mad)'' * Dr. Wilona\'Dr. Paradox'- (by Students) * Grizzly\'Griz'-'' (by Real Life Grandparents)'' * Lover\'Hubby'\'Fang'-'' (by Katie Alrise when Happy)'' [Codenames] -{Teams Apart of}- ''The Following are a list of teams that Jack has been apart of at various times throughout history. # '''Amityville Horrors'-'' (Neutral) This was a team of individuals that served the Holy Purgatorian Empire protecting it's boarders as well as dealing with any threat that to the safety of the North District including Assassination Attempts, Bombings, and in rare cases Alien Invasions.'' # Four Horsemen-'' (Evil) This was a team of 4 individuals chosen by the cosmic being, Ragnarok, who empowered them in order to use them as a weapon to destroy inhabited worlds. Those who served were spared and allowed to use their power to destroy any inhabited world they desired which in turn would grant them even more power.'' # Hellbound Squad-'' (Good) This was a small team of superpowered individuals that served with the Allied Forces during World War 1. The main objective of the team was to take out heavily fortified bases as well to work as a counter measure for the super soldiers serving the Central Powers.'' # Jude Brecher-'' (Evil) Also called the 'Jew Crushers' in English this was a team of superpowered individuals that served the Axis Powers during World War 2. The main objective of the team was to take out as many allied troops as possible as well to aid in the advancement of the Nazi invasion.'' # Seven Deadly Sins-'' (Evil) This was a team of 7 individuals chosen by the cosmic being, Lady Death, who empowered them in order to use them for various purposes she may require. While Jack was part of the team they were sent to collect various superpowered souls that no normal reaper could collect as well to various locations in order to protect or aid a ally of Lady Death's.'' Character Sheet [Profile] * Name: Dr. Jack Samuel Wilona * Age:'' 21 (physically) 400,000 (actually)'' * Gender:'' Male'' * Height:'' 6'3 (formerly) 9'5" (actually)'' * Weight:'' 145 lbs (formerly)'' * Eye Color:'' Silver'' * Hair Color:'' White\Grey'' * Birth Day:'' January 23rd'' * Birth Year:'' 397,984 BC'' * Zodiac:'' Aquarius (western) Dog (chinese)'' * Gemstone: Garnet * Element:'' Wood'' * Species:'' Cosmic Entity \ Celestial Hybrid (originally) Immortal (currently)'' * Class:'' Lancer'' * Additional Classes (main):'' Archer, Assassin, Berserker, Caster, Rider, Saber'' * Additional Classes (secondary):'' Divine, Gorgeous, Gunner, Monster, Shielder'' * Additional Classes (alternative):'' Devil, Idol, Royal, Savior'' * Rank:'' Master'' [Physical Attributes] * Accuracy:'' 90 (240)'' * Agility:'' 30 (100)'' * Durability:'' 30 (200)'' * Endurance:'' -x-'' * Intelligence:'' 100 (300)'' * Recovery:'' 100 (200)'' * Speed:'' 60 (205)'' * Strength:'' 30 (100)'' * Will Power:'' 100 (320)'' Total:'' 540 (1,665)'' Character Sheet: Skills [Skills (Techniques)] * Arctic Curse Ninjutsu-'' 0 (150) Complete!'' * Golden Sand Ninjutsu-'' 100 (150) Complete!'' * Howling Magma Ninjutsu-'' 80 (150) Complete!'' * Roaring Thunder Ninjutsu-'' 0 (105)'' Total:'' 180 (555)'' [Skills (Talents)] * Entomology: Eternal Bond with Arthropods-'' 100 (105)'' * Pure Immortality: Curse of Eternal Life-'' 0 (150) Complete!'' * True Samara Eyes: Desire for Lost Sight-'' 80 (150) Complete!'' ** Eternal Clairvoyance: Ninth Eye of Arachne-'' 0 (150) Complete!'' Total:'' 180 (555)'' [Skills (Styles)] * Arachne: Web of Steel Wires-'' 80 (105)'' * Asherah Awan: Delicate Hands for Projectiles-'' 0 (150) Complete!'' * Jehovah Cain: Revolvers Sealed by God-'' 0 (150) Complete!'' * Mara Bol: Spear of Destiny-'' 100 (150) Complete!'' Total:'' 180 (555)'' Character Sheet: Powers & Magic [Powers] * Self Molecular Manipulation-'' 0 (50)'' * Power Absorption-'' 120 (150) Complete!'' ** Energy Absorption-'' 0 (45)'' Total:'' 120 (245)'' Character Sheet: Armor [Head] * Reinforced Leather Combat Headband-'' 0 (180) {Black} 25% Damage Resistant!'' * Reinforced Steel Combat Mask-'' 0 (125) {Silver} Bulletproof!'' [Torso] * Reinforced Garnet Fur Collar-'' 0 (375) {Crimson} Indestructible!'' * Reinforced Leather Combat Sleeveless Top-'' 0 (375) {Black} Indestructible!'' * Reinforced Leather Combat Trench Coat-'' 60 (375) {Black} Indestructible!'' [Hands] * Reinforced Leather Combat Armwarmers-'' 0 (125) {Black} Bulletproof!'' * Reinforced Steel Knuckle Gloves-'' 0 (125) {Black} Bulletproof!'' [Legs] * Reinforced Leather Combat Jeans-'' 60 (375) {Black} Indestructible!'' [Feet] * Reinforced Leather Combat Boots-'' 60 (125) {Black} Bulletproof!'' Grand Total:'' 180 (2,180)'' Character Sheet: Equipment [Books] (Could potentially hold up to 28 Books) # "Holy Purgatorian Bible"-'' by Dr. Jack S. Wilona'' [Potions, Poisons, and Food] # Ambrosia the Golden Apples-'' 50x (golden apples that grant immortality, reincarnation, resurrection, and 12 lives)'' # Amrita-'' 5x (A drink that grants the user immortality)'' # Elixir of Life-'' 50x (Healing Potion capable of granting the drinker eternal life)'' # Ichor-'' 50x (Blood of the Gods which could be used to kill immortal races if coated on a weapon)'' # Mead of Poetry-'' 50x (Potion that allows whoever drinks it to answer or solve any question\puzzle)'' # Phoenix Tears-'' 50x (Healing Tear of a Phoenix)'' # Water of Life-'' 50x (Water from the Fountain of Youth)'' [Supplies] (Jack is said to possess 24 other unknown items that currently have not been revealed) # Andvaranaut, Ring of Dispel- a ring that has the ability to dispel all enchantments including those who were granted immortality by magical means, it could also turn anything the wearer touched into gold. # Golden Fleece- a fleece or skin of a golden winged ram said to be able to cure/heal any injury/wound the user may possess. # Leviathan hide- a black scaled leviathan skin that was said to be impenetrable as well as indestructible to all outer forces. # Nemean Lion hide- a golden fur lion skin that was said to be impervious to weaponry and unbreakable. [Weapons] (Jack is said to have 22 more weapons that have not yet been revealed) # Alloy Wire-'' 340x (wire crafted from a silver and iron alloy capable of being used to kill mythical creatures.)'' # Arondight, Sword of the Lake- this sword was previously owned by Sir Lancelot and is the twin of Excalibur, because of this it has the power to kill dragons and is even said to be invincible in battle. # Iron Senbon-'' 210x (iron needles capable of being used on several mythological creatures.)'' # Senso Kuriba, Slayer of Monsters-'' ('War Cleaver') a large buster sword that is primarily rusted over, however possesses the power to drink the blood of it's victims in order to generate large amounts of energy.'' # Silver Senbon-'' 210x (silver needles capable of being used on several mythological creatures.)'' # Suta-en, Shuriken of Sand- ('Star Flame') a large shuriken with magical scripture on two of the blades used to kill large mythological creatures as it neutralizes their ability to heal.